


Totally not self indulgent porn

by SpacePaint104



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is on Plastic Beach, also low key praise???, and Stu likes it, because I love Plastic Beach and you'll have to rip it from my cold dead hands, idk Murdoc is just a cheeky shit, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePaint104/pseuds/SpacePaint104
Summary: In which Murdoc and Stuart are trapped on Plastic Beach and Stu let's Murdoc try something on him.





	Totally not self indulgent porn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a few weeks ago in the middle of the night so it's rushed and kinda short, but here, take it.

"Oh, god..." Stu groaned out when feeling the slight stretch. He was laying back, propped up on his elbows, letting Murdoc finger him. The bassist had been the one to suggest they have sex while stranded on this hell hole of a island, but Stuart hadn't been so sure. So, this was Murdoc's way of 'giving him a taste' of what it'd be like to, well, get fucked. So here he was, pants off and legs spread wide for the man before him, two of his fingers inside him. The singer definitely had no complaints so far and wanted him to continue.   
"How's tha' feel, Dents?" He asked teasingly, lips curved up into a grin. He thrusted his fingers in and out of the boy's tight heat, watching him squirm slightly. Quite the easy one to work up, wasn't he? If it wasn't obvious by how hard his dick was already. "F-Feels good." Stuart answered, gripping lightly at the sheets beneath him. His gaze was cast downward to watch what Murdoc did to him. He was pleased with this answer, and as if it was some kind of reward, he curled his fingers to try and find the one spot that would make him /really/ feel good.   
It took nearly no time at all, Murdoc knowing that he accomplished what he wanted to do when his singer suddenly jolted, moaning out. Stuart had never felt a pleasure quite like that and felt like he needed more of it. Lucky for him, it seemed that Murdoc decided to have some type of mercy and gave him exactly that without making him beg or something. Now with the bassist slamming his fingers harder against his prostate, 2D was a mess, falling onto his back completely. His cock twitched at every thrust, and he knew he probably wouldn't last that long like this. Just to see his reaction, Murdoc added a third finger. To no real surprise at all, Stu mewled at the feeling and even started to rock his hips in time with the other's thrusts. God, he didn't realize how needy he was before. At least Murdoc didn't seem to mind, he was probably getting off on it even.   
In the meanwhile, said Satanist trailed his other hand under Stu's shirt, slowly trailing up and rubbing at one of his nipples. He arched up into his touch, moaning once again at the attention to his chest.   
"Y'know, I always said you were pretty, but I think /this/ is how you look the most beautiful. Squirming an' moanin' for me. Picture perfect, I'll say~." He ended off with a low chuckle. 2D couldn't bring himself to respond to his...dirty talk? Praise? Eh, it was one in the same at this point practically. His head was so fuzzy, and he could feel himself being brought closer to the edge. "M-Muh'doc...I'm gonna--hah!--g-gonna cum if you keep th-this up...!" At this, Murdoc sped up with his fingers again, as much as he could without straining his wrist. It was kind of funny how the boy responded to it; hips losing their rhythm, dick leaking precum, and moaning out like a porn star. He couldn't ask for a better sight. Pinching his nipple, he then took his hand away, relocating it to his hip. "Go on. Touch yourself a bit, won't ya? Don't be shy." He expected Stuart to be exactly what he told him not to be, but surprisingly, he reached down and started to stroke himself. He must've really been desperate, then. His moans only got louder and more frequent the closer he got. He started to babble about how he was going to cum, please don't stop, it feels so good.   
With a choked moan, he threw his head back and released over himself, rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm. It felt so good to have an orgasm with the help of another person. As soon as Stuart started to go slack, Murdoc retracted his fingers, leaving him to recover from the ecstatic sensation.   
Panting heavily and uncurling his fingers from around his length, it took the boy a moment before he could even think coherently.   
"So? Think ya can handle a whole cock inside you?"   
"...definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, tell me in the comments if you enjoyed and if you want a continuation. 
> 
> Love y'all


End file.
